Master of the Creatures
by Akitkatski
Summary: An AU crossover between Naruto and Pokemon. Join Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and others as they journey throughout the land in tale of love, deception, friendship, and power. Just one thing, though, will Kakashi ever survive his insane students?
1. Meet the Pupils

Thanks for taking the time in your busy schedule to read this story. I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of Master of the Creatures!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or its characters and I also do not own the game Pokemon or its creatures.

* * *

In a Valley of Hitou, a village famed for its hot springs

"Naruto, you have been with me for most of your young life now. It's time for you to go out on your own now and prove yourself worthy of being the next Hokage." The white haired man said in a prophetic voice. The blonde next to him chuckled a bit before replying.

"Don't worthy, Master Jiraiya! I'll make sure to come back even stronger then I am now and I'll even keep an eye open for Orochimaru and the Akatsuki!" Jiraiya nodded, proud that his pupil actually remembered his two other goals before heading off on his big journey.

"Oh, before you go, take this. You've more then earned the right to keep it and it will also be proof that you've trained under the great Toad-Sage!" Jiraiya handed him a ball that was shaped in the form of a frog that looked strangely like Gamabunta himself.

"Uh, this is great and all, but how the hell is this thing going to help me in my search?" Naruto asked, but was only answered by a chuckle.

"Now, get out of here squirt! Go make me proud!" With that, Naruto waved goodbye to his Sensei and set off on his journey.

* * *

Off in the Mountains far away

"You are ready!" A tall black haired man slowly circled a pale faced ebony haired teen with apathetic onyx eyes.

"You know your mission, correct?" The ebony haired teen only nodded, "Very well, soon you will be on your way to the Leaf Village, but should I remind you not to get too attached to anyone there? After all, you're only going there to destroy it after all. Muwhahahaha!" The apathetic teen did nothing, but stare at his master, who was now laughing maniacally at the ingeniousness of his plan.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure that this is a good idea? After all, Sasuke may be strong, but his people skills leave much to be desired." The silver haired man had no time to finish his fault for faster then anyone could see, Sasuke had him pinned against the wall, onyx eyes bleeding crimson.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, Kabuto-kun didn't mean any disrespect. He's only jealous, for he has to trail a certain someone which might even lead to a dead end." Sasuke only nodded once more before stalking off.

"Wait, I almost forgot to give you this! It will prove to be a very powerful asset if it's trained by a true master of darkness." Orochimaru handed him a ball shaped in the form of a snake which looked very much like Manda.

"Hn," With that, Sasuke was off to destroy the Leaf Village.

* * *

A little ways off of the mountains in a desolate forest

"Do you have everything you need? Did you remember to pack all the things Lady Tsunade told you to? Are sure you want to even accept this mission?" A woman with black hair and frantic looking eyes asked a much shorter teen with vibrant bubble gum hair and emerald eyes.

"Enough Shizune, Sakura knew what she was signing up for since she was young. Now, before I forget I'm going to give you this. It will help you make allies of even those who are enemies." Tsunade, really an old lady in disguise, handed Sakura a ball shaped in the form of a slug which looked like Katsuya.

"Oh, Shizune, doesn't she look so grown up?" Tsunade grabbed poor Sakura and hugged her to her monstrous chest, suffocating the poor girl.

"I know it seems like only yesterday she had just demolished her first boulder!" Shizune had tears in eyes when she remembered this fond memory. She too then joined the hug fest.

"You two are going to be the death of me I'm sure of it." Sakura grumbled, but it wasn't heard beneath the sounds of hysterical crying. "Don't worry so much! You both know I have the strength to destroy anyone trying to threaten your grandfather's precious village." With that, Sakura slipped out of their grasp and started her long journey.

To be continued

* * *

Thanks for reading the very first chapter of Master of the Creatures! I hope you enjoyed and I would really appreciate your reviews, comments, criticism, and even flames!


	2. Meeting New People and a Battle

Hi ya, peeps! I've noticed that I didn't get any reviews yet, but I decided to be nice and give you all a free chapter. It won't be so easy next time, though.

I would also like to thank Kagome's Demon Daughter, for favoriting my story and it on alert.

I would also like to thank Gothic Satan-Wolf for the story alert as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or its characters and I also do not own the game Pokemon or its creatures.

* * *

At Konoha

"Wow, this place is so awesome!" Naruto shouted with glee before running around all the shops and bazaars he could find.

"Get your stones here! We've got all sorts of stones here!" Naruto's attention was then captured by a certain vendor. Running up to it, Naruto looked at all the shiny stones. There were red stones, blue stones, stones with pictures carved on them, and even some stones that moved!

"Well now, lad, what can I interest you in?" The man noticed Naruto's baffled expression and chuckled a bit. "Let me make this easier for ya. What kind of Pokemon do you have?"

"Oh, that's easy! I have a Vulpix!" Naruto stated proudly not noticing the man's eyes sparkle in greed.

"A Vulpix you say? I've heard that they're really rare around these parts!" Naruto just nodded happily. "Would you mind if I got a look at it?"

"Uh, I guess not? Go Kyuubi!" Out from the Pokeball emerged a beautiful and well groomed Vulpix. It looked around a bit before spotting the vendor and started to growl suspiciously.

"It looks absolutely exquisite! Yet, I don't think it's reached its full potential. Pity, I wanted to get a better price for it. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers!" Quicker then Naruto could react, the vendor scooped up Kyuubi and made a break for it.

"Hey, give me back Kyuubi right this instant!" Naruto cried before chasing after him. Yet, since he was so into his chase he didn't see where he was going resulting in him colliding into someone.

"Hey, watch it punk!" Naruto looked up to see a man wearing a half shirt that shows his well defined stomach and had onyx colored hair and black ebony eyes.

"You're the one who ran into me! Now, excuse me while I go and save my Pokemon!" Naruto leapt up and ran after the quickly disappearing vendor. The onyx haired teen just stared after him before smirking and walking the other way.

"Hey, crazy thieving vendor, get back here this instant!" Naruto demanded before fingering another Pokeball on his jacket.

"Go Tiaga, use Ice Beam!" From out of nowhere a beam of light came and coated the ground with ice stopping the vendor in his tracks. This allowed Naruto to catch up and tackle the Vendor. This knocked him out and freed Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, thank goodness you're alright!" Kyuubi gave a yip of happiness at seeing its trainer, but then got into a defensive position. Naruto turned to see a girl with dirty golden hair and aqua colored eyes. He noticed she had a Pokeball in her hands and figured she must've been the one who helped him save Kyuubi.

"Hey, thanks for helping me save my Vulpix! By the way, my name's Naruto what's yours?" The girl said nothing, but then realized that he was talking to her and then squeaked and ran away.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway, I'm hungry let's go get some ramen!" Kyuubi gave a yip of agreement.

* * *

At the Ramen stand

Saying that Sakura was annoyed would be the understatement of the year. For one, all the males in the vicinity were staring at her, two, the women were all shooting her dirty looks, and lastly, said males' drool was staining the floor so she couldn't leave the restaurant.

"Hey, Kyuubi, what kind of Ramen do you think we should get? I say pork, but if you have a better idea let's hear it!" Sakura looked to the entrance to see Naruto and a Vulpix come in and sit down next to her.

"Hi, my name's Naruto and this is Kyuubi, what's your name?" He asked and was encouraged by a yip from his Vulpix.

"Hello, my name's Sakura Haruno! It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura blushed a bit, this guy was pretty handsome and his foxy appearance made him all the cuter.

"So, you train Pokemon, hm, and this little cutie must be a Vulpix, right? That must mean you're not from around for Vulpix aren't native to Konoha, but to the Land of Wind. They actually used to breed here until recently they were driven out because they were hunted because a Ninetails was said bring doom upon us all. I also heard that there are some in Tethalla, but they evolve into Ninetails there." Sakura shrugged before seeing Naruto's startled look.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to be nosey, but what would you say to a battle?" To this Naruto snapped out of his daze and nodded gleefully.

* * *

Near the Forest of Death in a training field

"Ok, I think you'll know who I choose!" Naruto said as Kyuubi got ready to fight.

"A fire type, eh? Well, let's see if you can beat my little puppy! Go Eifi, show them whose boss!" Kissing the Pokeball, Sakura threw it with such a force that it burned a hole in the earth. The Eevee that popped out had such beautiful glossy eyes and soft, shiny, and silky fur that it made Naruto and Kyuubi lose the will to fight it.

"I should have known this would happen. Aw, well! At least we get some exercise at least! Ok, go Eifi use attract!" Eifi gave a yip of approval before taking a deep breath and started walking sensually over to Kyuubi. Eifi's long and painful, at least to the males, journey came to an end when she rubbed against Kyuubi's chest like a cat making Kyuubi' blush go up tenfold!

"Now, Eifi they've taken the bait! Use that Vampire tactic I taught you!" Eifi nodded and slinked past Kyuubi's chest and then quickly bit his neck making howl, but not with pain but pleasure. Then the howling subsided and Kyuubi had fainted and Eifi was waving her tail happily in a victory chant.

Before Naruto could even remark on how the battle had turned out, the sound of clapping interrupted them. Turning around they saw a teen with light brown hair that went down to his mid back and had pale white eyes sitting on top of a tree branch. It seemed he played the spectator during their battle.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto snapped still a bit ticked that he had gotten beat so easily during battle.

The man didn't reply to Naruto's question, but instead jumped don off the branch and started walking in the direction of Sakura.

"Now that was a show stopping number. My fair maiden, would you grant this Shinobi the honor of gracing him with your name?" The man bowed deeply before taking her hand and gently brushing his lips against it.

Eifi growled at the man who was trying to get fresh with her owner. She was silenced, however, when Sakura picked her up and placed a kiss on top of her head for a job well done.

"My name's Sakura, nice to meet ya! This little cutie next to me is Eifi, she's an Eevee! Her latest victim was Kyuubi, a Vulpix, and his trainer, Naruto!" Negi smirked and allowed his eyes to travel up and down her voluptuous body. Eifi noticed this and started barking at him, waking Kyuubi from his blackout.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Sakura. My name is Negi of the very powerful and rich Hyuuga clan." Negi was about to say more when a kunai whizzed right by him. Negi turned to glare at Naruto, but then noticed he was giving potion to Kyuubi. He then swiveled his head around only to be startled when even more kunai came at him. Jumping away from Sakura, Negi noticed she was now being overshadowed by the glaring Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke said nothing and only glared at Negi ominously. Growling, Negi took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Natu!" Out popped a little green bird that didn't really look all that intimidating to Sasuke at all.

"Hn" Pulling out a ball seemingly made of darkness, Sasuke released his own creature to do battle.

"Duskull Dusk!" A grey shadow with a mask of bone for a face appeared from the cloud of darkness that appeared. Its single red eye followed the movements of the Natu to the precise second it jumped and gave a cry.

"Ok, this has gone on long enough! Who the hell is this bastard? Why do they all come to me?" Naruto cried out in agony, but was thoroughly ignored by everyone including his own Pokemon, who was still drooling at the sight of Eifi.

**POOF**

"Now, now, children, don't fight. Negi, I think it'd be best if you left now." Out from the cloud of smoke came a man with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face. He had on a leaf headband which covered up his left eye.

Negi, figuring out who the guy was, only huffed and walked away, but not before blowing a kiss to Sakura, who blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, I can tell you three are going to be so much fun to train." The man sighed before motioning them to follow him.

To be continued

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter better then the first! Please take the time to review, comment, flame, criticize, or praise my work.


	3. Pupils and their Masters

A special thanks to everybody who either put my story on Alert, favorited my story, and to those wonderful few who actually reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Sorry for this update being a little late. I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, thank you for telling me how to really spell 'Neji!'

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or its characters and I also do not own the game Pokemon or its creatures.

* * *

Last time on Masters of the Creatures:

POOF

"Now, now, children, don't fight. Neji, I think it'd be best if you left now." Out from the cloud of smoke came a man with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face. He had on a leaf headband which covered up his left eye.

Neji, figuring out who the guy was, only huffed and walked away, but not before blowing a kiss to Sakura, who blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, I can tell you three are going to be so much fun to train." The man sighed before motioning them to follow him.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pupils and their Masters

The silver haired man face led the three of them to stone bench with blue dog sitting on it. Once it noticed their arrival, it gave a big yawn and leapt over to the eldest.

Sakura and Naruto took a seat with Eifi and Kyuubi sitting on their laps, while Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree, his Duskull floating aimlessly over his head.

"As you all may know, each of your old masters has decided for you to come to Konoha to train you all for the Chunin exams. What you may not have been told is that you will have three others to join you on your squad. This will include a sensei, in your case me, and two other teammates which will help you learn about your strength and fix any weaknesses you have!" The man noticed that none of his charges looked that impressed.

'Kids these days. I knew they'd be troublesome.' He thought with a groan and continued his speech. He glared at his Pokemon when it seemed to chuckle at his misfortune.

"Alright, how about this? We all play a little game which will help us get to know each other a bit better and learn how to cooperate with each other. The game is simple. All you have to do is tell us a bit about yourself and show us your Pokemon." He looked up to gage his students' reactions. Naruto had a far off look in his eye and a bit of drool was starting to slip down his lips; Sakura was listening attentively to him, while Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"I'll start us off. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my faithful companion, Aeolus, a Magnitrike, an evolved form of an Electrike." Kakashi looked to his students to see if any of them wanted to go next.

"Oh, I love games! Pick me" Sakura jumped around insanely before Kakashi called on her.

"Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno and this little cutie over here is Eifi, an Eevee!" Eifi gave a little bark as if to say hello and waved her tail eagerly.

"Uh, I guess I wasn't being very clear when I said to introduce your Pokemon to us. I meant to say that you should show us all of your Pokemon. That way we can better understand each other and therefore work well together as a team." Sakura just stared blankly at him for a few minutes before giggling in excitement.

"Well, if that's what you want. Come on out: Odin, Tien, and Nerina!" Odin came out with a brilliant neigh, he was a Rapidash with smooth creamy fur and an intense fiery mane made of vivid flames.

Tien was the Pokemon that Tsunade had given to her. She was a Happiny, a Pokemon that was colored pink and hiding something deep inside her pouch.

The last to come out was a female Feebas, a Pokemon that was so ugly it made the others grimace at its appearance. Sakura thought she was really cute and destroyed anybody who made fun of her.

"I'll go next! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this here is my partner in crime Kyuubi, a Vulpix who kicks ass! Now, say hello to the rest of my team: Giro, Makani, and Grendel, come on out!" Kyuubi jumped off of Naruto's lap and yipped a greeting to everyone.

Giro, the male Poliwag, wagged his little tadpole tail excitedly.

Makani was a female Staravia who was actually quite small even for being a female.

The last member of the team to come out was a male Munchlax, who was sleeping and ignoring the entire ruckus.

"Now, for the last member of our team to introduce himself. Let's all give a round of applause for our brooding little ninja!" Naruto burst out laughing at this comment, while Sakura couldn't help but to give off a few giggles. Sasuke glared heatedly at Kakashi not liking the fact that these weaklings were now laughing at him instead of cowering in fear like they were supposed to.

"My name….is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Erebos, a Duskull made up entirely of my hatred for a certain someone. The rest of my team is composed of: Azrael, Raiden, and Cerberus." Erebos was staring blankly at everyone; his single blood red eye followed all their movements down to a science.

Azrael was a male Magikarp, who was flailing on the stone slab making all the Pokemon look at him like he was food. Sasuke hid a grimace at the sight of him. He couldn't believe Orochimaru had given him such a weakling to train!

Raiden was a male Luxio that looked quite friendly on first glance, but the static coming off him made people get second thoughts about touching him.

The last member of Sasuke's team was Cerberus, a demonic looking male Eevee. His sharp fangs glittered brightly in the sunlight as he growled tauntingly at Kyuubi.

"Well, you all certainly have a "Unique" bunch of Pokemon." Kakashi commented and was about to say something else when Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait just one second, you old geezer! Yo can't possibly be our new Sensei!" Kakashi turned to look at the blonde fox child. His wild, untamed blonde hair blew slightly in the wind and his electric blue eyes sparked with an unknown power. All throughout his observation of the fox child Kakashi only had this question running through his mind.

'Am I really that ancient looking?'

"What he means to say, Kakashi-sensei, is that you haven't shown us any of your Pokemon." Sakura had pulled Naruto into a headlock in order to make him shut up. Kakashi's lone eye crinkled up to indicate that he was smiling under his mask.

"Now where would the fun in that be? Besides, it's better to have the element of surprise on your side whenever you go into battle." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

'He tricked us!'

"Now in order for me to decide if I'll really take you under my tutelage; you must pass a test of extreme importance and utmost difficulty." They all watched in anticipation as Kakashi started to put on a serious look.

"Come early tomorrow morning and meet at the training ground situated near the memorial stone. Also, don't eat anything or else you might just vomit it back up" With that Kakashi and Aeolus disappeared in a poof of smoke.

To be continued…..

* * *

Praise the Lord it's finally done! Thanks again to all who reviewed and please continue to do so! Also, for those who didn't review just read this.

You are trapped in a lair full of Akatsuki members and have no weapon to defend yourself. In order for you escape with your soul still in tact and for your heart to still be beating, you must press the little blue button that says 'Review.'


End file.
